Date Night
by avintagekiss24
Summary: Tonight is supposed to be special. Just him and her, no kids, no cell phones, no work talk. But things never end up the way they should... or do they? **AU/no walkers**


_**Date Night**_

Michonne is annoyed.

She steps out of her Audi and slams the door shut behind her, her eyes connecting immediately with his truck as it still sits in front of the police station. She sighs heavily, shaking her head as her feet stomp toward the door. _His squad car is gone, he could be on a call Michonne, chill,_ she thinks as she reaches the door. She throws it open and heads towards the front desk, where Maggie sits, filling out random paperwork.

"Maggie," Michonne starts, her heels clicking against the tile floor.

Maggie's green eyes peek up and a large smile spreads across her face as she recognizes the beautiful woman before her, "Michonne, nice to see you again! Gosh, you look great!"

Michonne does look pretty damn good tonight, if she does say so herself. She's decked out in a form fitting, short, pale pink, backless dress with matching pink lace up heels. Her hair is loose and dangles over her shoulders as she shoves her gold clutch underneath her arm, "Thank you" she smiles genuinely at the young country girl behind the desk, "Do you know where my husband is? We were supposed to meet for dinner but," She tilts her head to the side and clicks her teeth, trying to keep the anger at bay, "He never showed up."

Maggie's face drops as Michonne's words wash over her. She knows exactly where her husband is, but she doesn't want to get in the middle of it. The dark skinned woman is miffed enough as it is, she doesn't want to add to the fire. Michonne watches as the short haired southern bell before her begins to fidget with her pen and papers, clearing her throat and stumbling over her words as she shifts her weight from one leg to the other.

"Maggie," Michonne says lowly, stepping up to the desk and narrowing her eyes at the young woman.

"Yes?" Maggie's eyes drop to the floor as she swallows harshly under Michonne's death stare.

"Where is Rick?" She asks smoothly, daring the young woman to lie.

Maggie clears her throat again, shifting her weight once more, "I um, I, uh. He's out on a call, with Shane." She finally musters.

Right on cue, a loud, deep laugh erupts from back in the bullpen. Both of the women's eyes shoot back toward the noise as his voice carries towards them. Within an instant, Michonne is moving again, pushing through the glass doors as Maggie clamors after her. If anyone knows where her husband is, it's the incomparable Shane Walsh. Michonne throws her dreads over her shoulder out of irritation as she walks quickly over to Shane's desk. His back is to her, his feet thrown up on the corner of the desk as he throws a pencil at another officer walking past him. Michonne eyes Rick's desk and his name plaque before sending her orbs towards the ceiling in a serious eye roll.

"Walsh," she says sternly, startling her husbands' best friend.

He whirls around, knocking random pens and pencils and papers off of his desk in his haste. He jumps slightly and stands when his eyes connect with hers. Oh hell, she's angry, "Michonne, hey," he starts, laughing slightly as he rubs his hand over his head, "You look-"

"Can it. Where's Rick?" She asks, resting her hands on his desk and leaning into him, "And don't think about lying to me Walsh."

Shane crumbles underneath her long gaze, shifting from foot to foot as he tries not to betray his friend. He shrugs defiantly, making a face as he tries to cover for Rick, "He's just doing his rounds."

Michonne glances over her shoulder at Maggie before landing her dark eyes back on Shane, "That's really funny because Maggie said he was out on a call with you. But yet, here you are, telling me he's out on his rounds."

"Shit," Shane swears under his breath, rubbing his hand over his shaved head once more, "She's not lyin', alright? We were out on a call and then uh, and then we came back, he was about to clock out when he remembered he hadn't been by Terrence's bar tonight. There's been a bit of trouble over there lately."

Michonne scoffs, leaning up and raising her eyebrows, "Walsh, I swear to Christ above, I will rip your tongue out. Where is he?"

Shane groans loudly. He is terrified of this woman, always has been and she knows it. She loves making him squirm. She continues to stare at him as he does everything in his power to look everywhere but her. He shifts his weight again, looping his thumb in his gun belt to try and assume a dominant posture with her. She clicks her teeth again and takes a deep breath, unwavering, unrelenting and it's killing him. Michonne Grimes is a force, the only force that Shane refuses to wrestle with.

"He's with Lori," Maggie pipes up suddenly, "She called earlier, saying something about her AC going out. He said it wouldn't take long at all and," she sighs, "He must of lost track of time Michonne. There's no way he'd ever forget about y'alls date night. He's been talking about it all week!"

"I'm sure he's on his way to the restaurant right now." Shane adds, "He made this reservation a month ago."

"Our reservation was an hour and a half ago." Michonne spits angrily, glancing down at her phone, "The fucker didn't even call."

"He's probably trying to surprise you or something." Shane offers again, "There's no sayin' that he's still with Lori."

"Oh shut up." Michonne hisses as her blood boils over, letting out another irritated breath.

Fucking Lori. She should have known. Since day one, that woman has managed to stick her nose right in the middle of Rick and Michonne. Car problems, house issues, Carl and Judith situations, and every damn time Rick goes running. Michonne had his ex-wife sized up the very minute they had met. Lori still loved Rick, that was obvious, and she had always managed to keep Rick on his leash when it came to new women. But Michonne was different. Lori couldn't keep his blue eyes from wandering to the tall, dark, Atlanta based lawyer. So fake smiles and pleasantries were exchanged between the two women, all the while neither one could stand the other. But every chance Lori got, she called, she texted, needing this or that and like a good old southern boy, Rick went to save the day.

Tonight of all nights though? Date night was always off limits, he knows that.

Michonne grabs her clutch from Shane's desk and turns on her toe, stepping past the wide eyed Maggie. Shane glances over at Maggie, who glances back at him before they both turn their eyes back on the angry Mrs. Grimes, "You're not mad at us are you?" Maggie calls out, swallowing quickly.

"Great. That's the last fucking thing I need is Michonne Grimes on my ass!" Shane curses, shooting his eyes towards the young Maggie, "Thanks a lot."

"Oh shut up. I was trying to help you, you wimp."

"By telling her he's out with his ex-wife? Some help you are!"

Michonne ignores the two as they bicker and pushes back through the glass doors, heading back out onto the street. She's so angry so could scream but she keeps her cool, stomping back toward her white Audi and taking out her anger on the door. She slams it shut and brings the car to life, burning the tires slightly as she peels out of the parking lot. She grips the steering wheel harshly, pushing the car past the speed limit as she makes her way home.

Not five minutes pass between Michonne walking out the front door and Rick Grimes walking in the back. He takes off his hat, sighing as he tosses it to his desk, resting his hands on his hips as he looks over a mountain of paperwork. He glances up as Shane and Maggie's voices float back to him from the lobby, their high, energized octives peaking his interest. Before he can call out to them, Shane bursts into the bullpen, Maggie right on his heels.

"Now you listen here, you backwoods son of a –" She starts, her thin finger pointed at his back.

"What in hell are y'all arguing about now?" Rick asks, alerting the two to his presence.

Maggie's eyes widen as Shane stops in his tracks, "Where have you been? Do you know what day it is?" She shrieks, placing her hands on her hips.

Rick's mouth falls open, his own eyes widening at her less than enthused greeting, "The eighteenth and I just got back from Lori's. You are the one that told me she needed me to come over after all."

"You dumbass." Shane grunts, "You have any idea what time it is?"

Rick's eyes shift from the usually sweet young woman to his lifelong friend as his face screws up in confusion, "What is with you two? Jesus, with you two it's like I have three wives and let me tell you, Michonne is enough."

He drops his eyes back to his desk for a moment before the mention of his wife's name stirs up a strange emotion within him. Like he's forgetting something. Her birthday? No. Maybe she has a late meeting in the city and won't be home until morning… that's not it. What is it? What is he forgetting? He continues shuffling through his papers, feeling his friends stares before he shoots his eyes up at them out of panic as it finally dawns on him.

"Oh fuck."

"Yeah," Shane scoffs again, "Dumbass."

"She was just here and she is pissed." Maggie says, "You are in deep shit Rick."

"Shit!" Rick curses as he grabs his hat, shoving it back on his head, "How long ago did she leave?"

"Five minutes, maybe." Maggie calls as he runs back out toward his squad car, "She is gonna kick his country ass."

Shane nods slowly, a smirk playing on his lips, "She sure as fuck is and I'd pay money to see it." He turns back to face Maggie before he chuckles, "What a dumbass."

Michonne's phone begins to ring, coming through the speakers as Rick's name flashes across her dash, "Now you want to call?" She slams her finger on the ignore button and the call ends, Beyoncé flooding back through the car.

She continues her drive, opting on the long way home to try and calm herself before entering their sanctuary. She hates going to bed angry. Her mind begins to drift, which is a good thing, but the flashing blue lights in her rear view bring her back into the present. She glances down at her speedometer, _sixty in a thirty, great_. She slows to a stop and slams her head back into the headrest, what a fucking day. She hears a door close and two feet against the pavement, prompting her to roll down her window and reach for her clutch.

"Can you step out of the car please, ma 'me?"

She freezes at the sound of his deep voice, then sits back into her leather seat, "I don't think so."

"Ma 'me?"

"I said," she draws out, "I don't think so."

"Step out of the car ma 'me. I'm not going to ask again."

Michonne sighs loudly at his authoritative, stern voice, slamming her finger against the ignition button to stop the purr of the engine. She throws open the door and steps out, keeping her eyes straight ahead, not making eye contact. He shuts the door gently then tilts his head towards the back of her car, "Back of the car please." She sighs again and clicks her way to back of her car, "Turn around, hands on the trunk."

She does as he instructs her, placing her hands on the trunk of the car and stares out into the darkness. The deputy sheriff steps up behind her, leaning into her ear, the brim on his hat brushing against her locs, "Spread your legs ma 'me." He whispers, sending a shiver through her.

Michonne can feel her resolve giving way but she clears her throat and tries to stay angry, "Are you going to tell me why you pulled me over Sheriff?" She asks calmly as she separates her legs for him.

Her body jolts forward suddenly as he pushes his weight into her, pushing his gun belt and crotch into her behind. His fingers snake their way up her bare leg and up into her dress, brushing over her sex lightly. He drops a kiss on her neck, and then her shoulder before whispering again, "You were speeding ma 'me. That's against the law around these parts."

His fingers start a slow grind against her panties and Michonne drops her head, taking even breaths as her body begins to tighten. Her hips begin to roll with his hand as she leans back into him, resting her head on his shoulder as his free arm tightens around her middle. He pecks at her skin his with pretty pink, plump lips, feeling his own body start to stiffen beneath her grinding lower half, "Don't be mad at me." He says between kisses.

"Rick," she hisses as his fingers continue to torture her.

"They're my kids Michonne, I can't let em sit in a hot ass house all summer." He sighs, "I lost track of time baby."

She knows he's right. She knows deep down that the only reason he even answers her calls is because of Carl and Judith but it still irks her to no end. She can't stand that woman for the mere fact that she had Rick first. She turns around to face him, throwing her arms over his shoulders as he holds her hips in his large hands. She tilts her head to the side as her brown eyes search his blue ones. She sighs as a small smile spreads across her lips, "You're a good man." She whispers.

He drops his head a little then peaks up at her from underneath the brim of his hat, "I try, I really do. I hate making you feel like this."

She looks past him and eyes his cruiser, blue lights still flashing, illuminating the otherwise dark country road. She cuts her eyes back at him, a sly smirk playing on her lips. She leans into him, pressing her cheek against him, "Make it up to me then." She whispers, her lips brushing against his ear and sending sparks straight to his lower half.

She backs away from him and takes his hand, pulling him back towards his squad car. She opens the driver's door for him and continues to smirk at him, tilting her head slightly as he follows her lead and sits back in his rightful place. She lets out a deep breath, stepping out of her pumps one by one before slinking in on top of him, rubbing her svelte body against his as she settles down in his lap. She drops her shoes into the passenger's seat as he slams the door behind her and quickly returns his hands to her hips. She removes the hat from his head and plops it down over her own, "Well, sheriff?" She asks softly, leaning back against the steering wheel.

Rick wastes no time. His lips connect with the soft skin of her neck as a low moan rumbles through his chest. Michonne slinks her arms around his neck once more, tilting her head back to allow him more access to her willing body. She grinds her hips down into his as she bites her lip, her own grunts and moans pushing through her teeth. His hands begin roaming again, grasping at her full, supple breasts, cupping and squeezing them firmly as he sucks on his dark skin. His quick fingers move deftly, sliding the gold zipper of her dress down to free her upper half. He pushes the material away from her broad shoulders before returning his fingers to her strapless bra. It too gets discarded to the passenger's seat and Rick's lips are soon wrapped around her hard, perky nipple.

She hisses out of pleasure and pain as he bites down softly, causing her to arch her back into his face more as she digs her fingers into his long, curly hair. Her hips roll into his, just as his long, thick fingers roll her other ripple between them, squeezing and pulling slightly as he swirls his tongue along the other. Michonne smiles suddenly as she wiggles her hips, relishing in the feeling of his hardness brushing against her through her panties. He grunts loudly as she continues to grind against him, pulling roughly on his hair. He shudders and she knows she has him right where she wants him.

She leans into his and nibbles on his ear, her hot breath tickling his heightening sensitive skin. She moans ever so softly into his ear as she pushes her body up against his, her naked breasts and taunt nipples poking into his chest. His breath hitches in his throat as she toys with him, her long fingers slinking down his chest and stomach and stopping at the rim of his pants. She pulls at his shirt, untucking it before she yanks it open roughly, ripping a button or two from its stitching. She pushes her hands up into his wife beater and lets a low chuckle rumble through her as he jumps slightly from the sudden contact of her cool fingers against his warm skin. Oh, she's got him all right.

She takes a mouthful of his creamy skin in between her lips and sucks hard on his neck as her fingers begin to work the fly of his pants. Rick lets his head fall back into the head rest as he palms her behind in his large hands. She continues kissing along his neck and collar bone, from one side to the other, as she finally frees him from his boxers. She leans back suddenly, her eyes full of lust and pride as a smile breaks onto her face again, "Oh my god baby." She lets out breathlessly, flicking her eyes up to his.

"Only for you. Only for you baby." He whispers, his own eyes burning with a deep passion for his goddess.

Her hand begins to move slowly along him, up and down, up and down, up and down as she locks eyes with him once more. She rubs her thumb over his tip quickly before returning to her long, firm strokes. He pulls her close and claims her mouth as his, groaning into her deeply as their lips smack against one another's. When he can't take it anymore, he pushes at the lower half of her dress, bunching it up around her waist as he rips at her thin, black thong. She giggles as he pulls it from her body, discarding it with the rest of her things. He pulls at her waist, readjusting himself as he tries to plunge into her, wanting, _needing_ to feel her envelope him completely.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait. Not so fast sheriff." She growls, pushing at his chest with her hands to keep him at bay.

"Are you fucking kidding me Michonne?" He spits, his chest rising and falling harshly as excitement and irritation rushes through his veins.

She wags a finger in his face, smiling devilishly as she deters him, "I'm mad at you. I leave work early, I get all dressed up for you," she accentuates, bopping his nose with her finger, "and you stand me up? You expect me to just let you fuck me in your cop car like that didn't happen?"

"Baby, I –"

She places her finger to his lips to quiet him, her dark eyes glinting in the moonlight as she continues her evil game, "You want me baby?" She asks in a sing songy tone, leaning back a little.

He runs his hand down his face harshly, pinching the bridge of his nose, "You fucking know I do, goddammit."

She smiles widely, biting her bottom lip mischievously, "Then prove it." She says slowly, leaning back against the steering wheel once more, "Beg me."

He watches her cautiously, his blue eyes bouncing between her brown ones as he lets her words sink in. He then takes a breath, cocking his head to the side as he finally breaks their eye contact, dragging them down to her naked, exposed chest. He wraps his hands around her back, pulling her back up and crushes her into his chest. He licks his lips slowly as he rubs his nose and stubbly cheek against the side of her face, "Baby girl," he purrs lowly, his southern drawl creeping into her body. His pink tongue darts out quickly, flicking at her earlobe before grabbing it between his teeth, "You know daddy's sorry."

Michonne throws her head back, letting out a guttural moan as another wide smile breaks across her face. She rests her elbows on his shoulders, curling her arms around his head as he continues to whisper his sweet nothings, "Please forgive me?" He leans back, poking out his plump bottom lip like a little boy.

She giggles, "Awww, poor thing."

"Please?" He drags out slowly, his hands skipping up and down the smooth skin of her naked back. He pulls her back into him, hugging her tightly against him just so she can feel him.

He raises his lips to her ear again, blowing softly against her warm skin and smiling as she shivers against him, "Oh God." She purrs in return, dropping her head to his shoulder.

Rick shifts against her, dragging one of his large hands down her body and in between her toned thighs. He runs his fingers along her soaking center before slipping them between her lips and against her core, "You are so ready for me, just let me take care of you baby, please." She rocks her hips against his fingers, tossing her head back once more as her body reacts to his skilled hands, "You gonna give it to me baby? Hmmm?" He coos breathlessly, his own body tightening as she writhes against him.

"Rick, shit."

"Come on Michonne," He grabs a handful of her locks and pulls slightly, craning her neck back, causing her to moan loudly, "Let me fuck you baby," he hums, "Please baby, I wanna make you come."

She drops her forehead to his and raises her hips slightly, giving him a silent invitation. He crashes his lips to hers hungrily as he lifts her fully, guiding her over his throbbing dick. Her mouth drops open as she sinks down on him, Rick grunting lowly as he feels her warmth surround him. He wiggles his hips, craving every inch of her before he begins his slow, deep, thrusts. She curls her fingers into his hair and whimpers against him as he rocks into her. She kisses him again, groaning into his wet mouth as she begins to meet his hips with her own.

Rick lips curl into a devious smile as her grip on his hair tightens. She moans loudly, letting her head roll back on her neck as her gorgeous lips fall open once more. He can't help but chuckle into her neck, "Do I feel good baby?"

"Fuck yes baby. God." She whines, lowering her forehead to his.

Just like that, the tables have turned. All of the anger, the resentment, the childish little games cease to matter. It's just him and her, tangled together in the most natural of ways. The windows begin to fog from a mixture of their body heat and the still warm Georgia night. Rick nibbles at her bottom lip as he continues to tease her hardened nipples, noting the change in her octave. His baby is close. He wants nothing more than to ease her mind and body with a soul shattering release; just so she knows that he loves her and only her.

He bites down on her neck, pulling on her dreads again as he plunges deeper and harder into her depths. She barely recognizes her own voice as another low moan escapes from deep within her body. She pushes his head into her chest, wrapping her arms around his neck to keep him in place as she gives in to the pressure. Rick peaks up at her through his dark eyelashes just as her head lulls back again out of pure passion. Her eyes flutter shut as she leans against the steering wheel, her weight sounding the horn as his hips continue to punish her core. He slips a hand to her backside, squeezing her supple flesh as his other hand finds her wet folds once more. His index and middle finger set a feverish pace against her sticky center, trying to coax her release out of her.

She arches her back suddenly, wanting to feel his chest against her bare breasts. Unintelligible words fall from her lips as he pounds into her with all the force he can. He wants it just as badly as she does. His fingers continue their grind against her, his hips meeting hers until she just can't take it anymore. She erupts around him as he pushes into her, her body stiffening, her hips jerking into his as her release washes over her. He watches as she works through her orgasm, her chest heaving, her warm breath bathing him as it rushes from her beautiful, parted lips. The sudden flood of sticky wetness between her legs envelopes him and he's soon lost in his own derailment, spilling his own warmth into her.

Their hips slow in unison until they are no longer moving. Michonne leans back against the steering wheel, Rick resting his head on her chest as he tries to control his breathing. He pecks at her sweaty skin before letting out a deep, satisfied breath, his fingers skirting up and down her back. She rests her chin on the top of his head and plays with the ends of his curly hair, a lazy smile spreading across her face as she closes her eyes slowly.

"You still mad at me?"

He smiles against her as she laughs loudly, relishing in the lovely sound, "No sheriff, not anymore." She places both hands on either side of his face and gazes into his eyes, her hard demeanor being replaced by a sudden softness, "Although, you owe me a date."

He nods slowly, a smirk on her lips, "Absolutely."

"Any night of my choosing," She continues, watching as he agrees, "I wanna see Captain America: Civil War this weekend, but that doesn't count as date night. Deal?"

He shrugs, smiling yet again, "Deal, although Carl is gonna be pissed." His eyes search her face dreamily before he leans in for another kiss, "You ready to get home baby?"

She nods slowly, her body suddenly exhausted, "Drive me?"

He smirks up at her, shifting her slightly as he digs in his pocket to retrieve his phone.

Back at the station, Shane balls up a sheet of paper and tries but fails to shoot it into the trash can on the other side of his desk. His cell buzzes against his desk and he picks it up quickly as his old friends' name flashes across the screen, "What's up man?" The conversation is short, ending in a smile from Shane, "Sure man. No problem."

He stands, shoving the sleek phone into his pocket before he grabs his hat and strides up to the front desk, "Come on Mags, we've got a highly confidential case to work."

Her eyes light up as she watches him move towards the front door, "What is it? You know I'm not allowed on the streets for another six months, right?"

The older man turns slightly, smirking as he motions towards the door, "Relax, we gotta drive Michonne's car back to their house."

Her face screws up in obvious confusion, "Why? Did she break down or something?"

Shane glances towards the ceiling, trying not to laugh as he loops his fingers through his gun belt, "Something like that, yeah."


End file.
